Perdida
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: A unos días de que el Kyuubi es liberado, Hinata desaparece. Naruto la encuentra, pero no esperaba verla en el lugar que estaba y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Ahora se a propuesto a protegerla de todo y de todos, especialmente, de quien la dañó.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

A pesar de que sus ojos no estaban tapados todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada. Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada, esa no era su cama, de eso estaba segura. Se paró frente a una ventana y destapo las cortinas, encontrándose con que al otro lado había muchos árboles, debía estar en alguna parte del bosque, el problema era que no sabía en dónde. Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, trato de abrirla, pero fue imposible, estaba cerrada con seguro.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cómo había llegado ahí, recordaba que estaba caminando por la aldea, y luego… luego alguien apareció tras ella y la noqueo, y cuando despertó estaba ahí.

-¿en dónde estoy?- se preguntó a sí misma.

-en donde nadie te encontrara- se sobresaltó al oír una voz en lo más recóndito de la habitación.

-¿qui-quien está ahí?- pregunto asustada, buscaba un Kunai en su equipo ninja, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que no tenía su equipo.

-¿buscas esto?- pregunto aquella voz mientras mostraba un estuche ninja para luego lanzarlo lejos de él pero también de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto esta vez mas asustada.

-nadie en especial- respondió, esa voz era gruesa lo que le daba a entender que era un hombre el que estaba con ella.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo oyó como un cierre era bajado y una prenda caía al suelo, el sujeto salió de entre las sombras, dejando que se viera su rostro, aunque con la poca luz que había en la habitación era muy difícil distinguirlo.

-¿Naruto-kun?- pregunto horrorizada, ¿Naruto la había secuestrado? ¿la había llevado ahí? ¿Con que propósito?.

El rubio estaba parada frente a ella, solo llevaba unos pantalones negros, en su rostro podía ver una gran sonrisa que a su parecer le daba escalofríos y lo más extraño eran sus ojos, un par de orbes de color rojizo.

-si así quieres llamarme- respondió el rubio mientras se comenzaba a acercar a ella, llevándola contra la pared y sosteniéndola de las muñecas.

-¿Qué-que haces?- pregunto sorprendida de las acciones del chico.

-solo quiero divertirme un poco- respondió y acto seguido comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica con pasión, haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido.

-N-Naruto…- no pudo continuar, ya que soltó otro gemido al sentir como el chico introducía su mano dentro de su ropa y comenzaba a frotar sus senos.

-ya no hables… ¿quieres, Hinata?- así es, Hinata Hyuga era la que estaba en esa habitación, siendo presa de la pasión del rubio.

Era muy extraño todo eso pero sobre todo incomodo, jamás creyó sentirse así de incomoda cerca de él, además ¿no se suponía que él tendría que estar haciendo sus labores como Hokage?

-Na-Naruto…kun… su-suéltame por fa-favor- logro decir entre jadeos, el rubio hizo caso omiso de lo que ella le pedía y comenzó a desabrochar su chamarra para luego arrancar su camisa –Na…- sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de él , quien comenzó a moverlos con fiereza mientras seguía acariciando los pechos de la peli-azul –de-detente- pidió cada vez más temerosa de lo que la situación significaba.

-solo déjate llevar- pronuncio el chico con un leve cinismo en su voz, dando a entender que no se detendría.

Así no es como ella se lo imaginaba, ese no era Naruto, Naruto jamás la trataría así, de eso estaba segura, pero tenía que aceptarlo, aquel chico tan agresivo con su persona era Naruto, el chico del que estaba enamorada, a quien amaba y estaba dispuesta a obedecer ciegamente, pero esto… era algo que jamás hubiera creído que él se hubiera atrevido a hacer, él no era así, ¡él no era así! Estaba convencida de eso.

* * *

La oficina del Hokage era todo un caos, había papeles en todos lados y un rubio estaba tras un escritorio viendo uno de los tantos que había.

-Hokage-sama- hablo una chica peli-rosa al entrar a la oficina y sorprendiéndose de ver lo desordenada que esta estaba.

-¿eh?... ¡Sakura-chan!- saludo el rubio con un tono de alivio –ayúdame por favor- pidió, y no era para menos, sus ojos se podían ver algo rojos del cansancio.

-¿Qué es todo esto Naruto?- pregunto la peli-rosa.

-son informes de misiones que olvide revisar- respondió el rubio mientras se revolvía el cabello en señal de desesperación –por favor Sakura-chan, te lo suplico- rogo mientras parecía que quería llorar.

-lo siento Naruto, pero esa es tu responsabilidad, además no tengo tiempo- respondió la peli-rosa -venía a preguntarte si no enviaste a Hinata a alguna misión- Naruto la vio un poco confundido.

-n-no- respondió algo nervioso, él había evitado a la Hyuga desde que esta le confeso sus sentimientos, aunque aún no estaba seguro de su respuesta, no pensaba hablar con ella hasta estarlo, más que algo contra ella era contra el mismo, no podía hablar con ella y fingir que esa confesión no ocurrió, porque eso era algo que él jamás haría -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-la he estado buscado desde hace rato y nadie la ha visto, así que pensé que tal vez estaba de misión- respondió la peli-rosa.

-yo no la he visto en todo el día, lo siento Sakura-chan- respondió el rubio y tras esto la oji-verde se fue dejando a Naruto algo preocupado por el paradero de la oji-perla.

-¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó mientras miraba la nada pensando en eso.

* * *

**En algún lugar del bosque…**

-d…de…deten…te…- pidió entre jadeos la peli-azul mientras era envestida con fiereza por atrás –por… por favor- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, así no era como quería que fuera su primera vez.

El rubio estaba tras ella mientras daba estocadas cada vez más rápidas y profundas. Hinata jadeaba, no quería que el siguiera, se sentía sucia cuando la tocaba, era como si no fuera Naruto, al menos no del que se enamoró.

-n-no te pre-preocupes, linda- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Y después de unos segundos, sintió como algo cálido se derramaba en su interior. Estaba agitada y sudada, pero sobre todo horrorizada, había perdido su virginidad por algo que cualquiera, incluso ella, consideraba violación.

-¿por-porque lo hiciste?- pregunto con voz quebradiza, mientras veía como el rubio se levantaba de la cama y se volvía a vestir.

-ya te dije… quería divertirme un poco- respondió con una sínica sonrisa, ¿la consideraba eso? ¿Solo una diversión?

Se terminó de vestir y se dirigió hacia la Hyuga, quien estaba completamente desnuda mientras que toda su ropa, a excepción de su chamarra, estaban en el suelo destrozadas en varios pedazos.

-descuida, esto es solo el comienzo- hablo mientras la besaba en los labios y luego se alejaba de ella, rumbo a la salida de la habitación –después volveré, te lo prometo- abrió la puerta y la cerro al salir, Hinata solo oyó como ponía seguro, de nuevo.

Se abrazó a sí misma, aun sentía sus manos sobre ella, aun sentía sus labios, su cuerpo, y eso la asqueaba, la asqueaba pensar que de esa forma tan… poco gentil lo había hecho.

-no es verdad… no es verdad… Naruto no… Naruto-kun no…- trataba de convencerse, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo, especialmente cuando había ocurrido –Naruto-kun no pudo… no pudo haberme… no pudo haberme violado… él… él no es así- después de unos segundos se levantó de la cama y de dirigió al pequeño baño que había ahí, abrió la regadera y sin importarle que el agua estaba helada se metió en ella, tenía su mirada gacha y podía ver como el agua se llevaba la sangre que aún había en su cuerpo. Comenzó a llorar, aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua. Se sentó en el suelo y dejo que el agua callera sobre ella, lo único que quería era que desapareciera todo rastro de lo que el rubio le había hecho, aunque había cosas que sabía que no se podían borrar.

* * *

**Dos días después…**

Naruto caminaba en su oficina como león enjaulado, no se sabía nada de Hinata desde hacía casi tres días y eso lo preocupaba mucho, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de en donde estaba.

-_Hinata… ¿dónde te metiste?_- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Alguien toco la puerta y después de un par de segundos un joven entró.

-¿querías verme, Naruto?- pregunto molesto un chico de cabello del mismo color que el de Naruto, de hecho era una réplica de este, lo único que los diferenciaba era que el chico tenía los ojos de color rojo.

-Kurama, necesito tu ayuda- hablo el rubio a su gemelo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fastidiado.

-necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Hinata- pidió el rubio con voz determinada, necesitaba ayuda de él, después de todo aquel sujeto con tanto parecido físico a él, era el Kyuubi.

* * *

**Primer capítulo listo…**

**Definitivamente, tengo que dejar de crear tantas o mi cerebro colapsara. **

**Otra historia más a la colección y segunda en rango M. no creo que sea muy larga, pero lo importante es que fue escrita.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Tres semanas, tres semanas de sexo continuo con Naruto, tres semanas en las que ella temía de su llegada y cuando lo hacía se desvestía y comenzaba a hacerla suya sin piedad, hasta que él se cansaba y la dejaba. Y en ese momento, su rutina se repetía.

Las manos del rubio estaban en sus pechos, masajeándolos mientras sus envestidas eran frenéticas. Ella no protestaba, simplemente jadeaba agotada, era como la cuarta vez que lo hacían esa noche y el parecía que no se detendría. Ya no le gritaba que se detuviera ya no replicaba, porque había entendido que eso era inútil, por más que le suplicara, por más que le implorara que se detuviera él haría caso omiso de eso y continuaría.

-vamos Hinata- dijo en tono fastidiado –así ya no es tan divertido- salió de ella mientras esta se incorporaba en silencio.

Seguía desnuda, desde hacía tres semanas que no se vestía por una simple y sencilla razón, y esa era que toda su ropa había sido violentamente destrozada el primer día que llego ahí.

-mmm… tal vez…- dijo en tono pensativo, Hinata rogaba por que dijera que la dejaría irse, que por ya no ser divertido ya no la necesitaría, pero al parecer no sería así –necesitemos hacerlo de otra forma- una escalofriante sonrisa surco su rostro y en la mirada de Hinata apareció un gran temor al ver que Naruto había hecho un clon.

-¿q-que vas a hacer?- pregunto preocupada de lo que pensaba que haría, después de todo, en ese tiempo que había estado ahí, se había dado cuenta que el rubio era un sádico.

El clon de Naruto la hizo levantarse de la cama y la coloco en el suelo mientras la sujetaba por la espalda y el verdadero ponía su miembro a la altura del rostro de Hinata.

-¡ahh!- exclamo la peli-azul cuando sintió como era penetrada de nuevo.

-no creas que porque yo intente algo nuevo tu vagina va a descansar de mi- tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos he hizo que se metiera su miembro a la boca –hasta que no me corra no te voy a dejar- advirtió el chico mientras su clon envestía duramente a Hinata.

No tenía opción, ella prefería estar encerrada sola, aunque preferiría mas ser libre y estar lo más lejos posible del rubio, se conformaba con que el no estuviera cerca de ella.

* * *

Era otra noche más y sabía que el volvería, y eso la atemorizaba. Finalmente oyó cuando la puerta de la habitación era abierta y el volvía a entrar.

-tranquila… te tengo una mala noticia- dijo en tono levemente triste –me ausentare por unos días- Hinata quería sonreír pero sabía que hacerlo sería su condena –pero descuida cuando vuelva volveremos a nuestra rutina- sonrió mientras se volvía a desvestir.

A pesar de eso, Hinata se sentía feliz, no tendría que hacer esa tortura por unos días, y tal vez podría encontrar una manera de escapar y alejarse lo más que se pudiera de él.

Desde hacía tres semanas no sabía nada de Hinata y eso lo angustiaba, a él y a otras personas más, pero sobre todo a él. El día anterior le había encargado una misión a Kurama de que saliera de la aldea unos días ya que él no podía, después de todo tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Había olvidado entregarle un par de cosas a su idéntico amigo, por lo que decidió ir a su casa a dejárselas. Kurama vivía apartado de la aldea, ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos aun le temía, pero por lo visto a él no le importaba al contrario, desde hacía unas semanas lo veía más feliz que de costumbre.

Llego a su casa la cual estaba cerrada con seguro pero tenía suerte de tener una copia de sus llaves. Entro en su casa y comenzó a caminar por el estrecho pasillo hasta que llego a una pequeña sala y dejo un pergamino en esta. Oyó un extraño ruido, proveniente de una habitación cercana, ¿estaría Kurama todavía ahí? Se dirigió a esta y abrió la puerta, estaba en total oscuridad la habitación, se podía ver la luz del día por un pequeño hueco que había en la cortina que había en la única ventana de la habitación, vio el lugar pero no vio nada.

Había algo en esa habitación que le daba mala espina, además de un extraño olor que invadió su nariz desde el momento en el que entro. Dio un par de pasos más hacia dentro y se dio cuenta de que la luz de una habitación al lado de la puerta estaba prendida, además de que se oía el agua caer, seguramente era el baño.

Entro en este y se sorprendió al encontrarse la razón de sus preocupaciones. Hinata estaba ahí, en el suelo, con sus piernas recogidas mientras ocultaba su rostro dentro de estas y el agua caía sobre ella.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto algo aturdido por verla ahí. Hinata alzo el rostro y en su mirada apareció una mezcla de pánico y preocupación.

-¿q-que haces aquí?- se alejó lo más que pudo de él hasta que pego con la pared. Naruto estaba sonrojado al verla desnuda y que ella no hiciera nada por cubrirse.

-Hi-Hinata, por favor…- se trató de acercar a ella tratando de cubrirla con su gabardina.

-¡no, aléjate!- grito alterada -¡dijiste que no volverías en unos días!- Naruto no entendía lo que ella le decía, en ese momento estaba bajo la helada agua que caía desde la regadera pero a él parecía no importarle.

-Hinata yo nunca…- no pudo continuar ya que ella lo empujo mientras se alejaba a hurtadillas lo más rápido que podía de él, pero Naruto logro agarrarla del tobillo antes de que se fuera, gracias a esto ella cayó al suelo y él se posiciono sobre ella tratando de que dejara de pelear.

-¡acaso esta es otra de tus…¡-

-¡Hinata cálmate, soy Naruto!- le grito ya que ella parecía no escucharlo.

-¡¿crees que no sé qué eres Naruto?! ¡Sabes una cosa, no me gusta! ¡No me gusta que abuces de mí a diario! ¡Que a pesar de que te pido que pares no lo hagas!¿¡crees que no sé qué eres tú!?¡¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho?!- grito mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡tranquila no te hare nada!- grito harto de oír todo eso, si lo que él pensaba no era erróneo, mataría a Kurama.

-no te creo… desde hace mucho deje de creerte- bajo la voz mientras se agotaba de esforzarse por soltarse –solo hazlo y ya- dijo para luego dejar de resistirse.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, Naruto se quitó de encima y la levanto del brazo hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie, entonces él la cubrió con su gabardina y la abrazo.

-quien te hizo todo eso… todo lo que me dices… no fui yo- Hinata estaba en shock, ese abrazo era tan cálido, a pesar de estar en el agua, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, sentía un gran calor recorrer su cuerpo –quien te ha hecho todas esas horribles cosas fue Kurama-

Y ahí fue donde Hinata entendió todo. Poco tiempo antes de que la secuestraran, Naruto había liberado al Kyuubi, ahora entendía por qué sentía que no era Naruto y era porque no lo era.

-¿Naruto-kun?- no podía creerlo, estaba casi segura de que estaba soñando, de que en cualquier momento despertaría para darse cuenta de que seguía en esa cama desnuda, esperando a que el volviera a llegar y volviera a abusar de ella.

-ya todo está bien, Hinata- dijo mientras la apegaba a si y acariciaba su cabello, ella se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar.

-no dejes que me vuelva a hacer lo mismo… por favor- sintió como ella caía y la sostuvo, al darse cuenta, estaba desmayada.

-no te preocupes… no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ti- prometió mientras la cargaba en brazos fuera de esa casa.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo listo!**

**Me imagino que esto suele pasar, una vez que uno agarra confianza con el lemmon ya no se puede detener e¬e jejeje. Bueno, mejor dejo mis perversidades a un lado y continuo, gracias por leerla.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Despertaba lentamente, era la primera vez en un largo tiempo en el que no sentía un ardor en su zona intima. Se incorporó lentamente mientras veía a su alrededor, no era la habitación que había estado viendo las últimas tres semanas, era totalmente diferente.

-ya despertaste- se estremeció al oír esa voz, aunque esta vez se oía un poco distinta, más dulce y menos… excitada, como solía oírse.

Naruto estaba dejando una bandeja de comida en una pequeña mesa que había en la habitación y se acercó a Hinata.

-¿estás bien?- después de un par de segundos ella asintió.

Sentía que acababa de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, que todo había sido solo un horrible sueño y en realidad quien estaba ahí era el Naruto que ella conocía, pero sabía que no era así. Su pesadilla era real y todo a causa de una persona, Kurama. Kurama se había hecho pasar por Naruto, aun no entendía por qué ella, por qué había abusado de ella, pero prefería tratar de olvidar lo que había vivido.

-lo lamento- se disculpó Naruto mientras se sentaba a lado de ella –lamento lo que te hizo- Hinata lo vio durante unos segundos, ella le acaricio la mejilla.

-n-no te preocupes- respondió ella tratando de sonreír, aunque como se encontraba su mente en ese momento le era algo difícil.

-cómo quieres que no me preocupe… él… él te…- no podía decirlo, sentía que le salía como fuego de la garganta, y no era para menos, después de todo en esas semanas que nadie supo nada de ella, él se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por Hinata, pero ahora que sabía lo que había vivido y a manos de alguien que él ya consideraba un amigo… le dolía.

-lo mejor será olvidarlo…Na-Naruto-kun- para Hinata era muy difícil decirle otra cosa que no fueran gritos de suplicas porque parara.

-si yo… si yo…- quería decirle la verdad, decirle que la quería, prácticamente la amaba, pero sabía que ella no lo tomaría muy bien, no después de todo lo que había vivido –si yo… te hubiera cuidado más…-.

-no te tortures…- le pidió mientras sonreía levemente –eso es algo que prefiero olvidar… al fin salí de ahí y…- su sonrisa se borró –lo que menos quiero… es que… es que…- deshizo el contacto con Naruto y luego se abrazó a si misma –no quiero que me vuelva a tocar- se encogió y oculto su rostro entre sus piernas –no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mí-.

-y no lo volverá a hacer- Hinata alzo el rostro y vio la determinada mirada de Naruto –no permitiré que se vuelva a acercar a ti, te lo prometo- Hinata lo vio fijamente, ese era Naruto, el Naruto del que se había enamorado y no una réplica de él que abusaba de ella todas las noches.

-gracias- se estremeció al oír como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-tranquila, solo es Sakura-chan- Hinata se calmó un poco. Naruto salió de la habitación y a los pocos segundos regreso con la peli-rosa, quien al verla corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Hinata se estremeció de nuevo ante el contacto.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Hinata? Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados- reclamo la Haruno.

-yo…- la mirada de Hinata se comenzó a oscurecer, pero Naruto la despertó al hablarle a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- la oji-verde asintió, Naruto le susurro algo al oído y ella asintió, algo confundida por la petición del Uzumaki.

-de acuerdo- respondió un poco insegura –pero necesito que salgas- el asintió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿q-que ocurre?- pregunto un poco alterada la peli-azul al ver que Naruto se alejaba, por alguna razón, cuando él se alejaba de ella se sentía insegura, como si Kurama fuese a volver y…

-Hinata-chan- la voz de Sakura la despertó de sus pensamientos –te voy a revisar, así que por favor no te resistas- Hinata asintió levemente mientras la peli-rosa se acercaba a ella –bien, empecemos-

* * *

Daba vueltas en el pasillo como un león enjaulado, esperando que Sakura saliera y le dijera que tan grave estaba Hinata. Detuvo su caminar cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y vio salir a una aturdida Sakura.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto preocupado.

-esto es… algo que jamás había visto… definitivamente, ella fue violada, pero… no sé qué tanto habrá tenido que pasar, aunque, debo admitir… su mente está bastante bien como para lo que sufrió- dio su diagnóstico, y ante este Naruto cerraba sus manos hasta que estas se hicieron puños y los siguió apretando.

-¿es muy grave?- pregunto mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿muy grave?- repitió sarcástica –esta desgarrada y por lo visto, no solo fue simple sexo… ¿Qué-que le ocurrió? ¿Quién…quien le hizo eso a Hinata?- pregunto preocupada.

-sea quien sea… lo pagara muy caro- en su mirada se podía apreciar el deseo de sangre que tenía y no cualquiera, quería desmembrar lenta y dolorosamente a Kurama, ¿Qué le había hecho Hinata para merecer eso?

-bien, yo me tengo que ir- comenzó a caminar pero Naruto la sujeto del brazo.

-no le digas a nadie- pidió el rubio con voz grave –ni siquiera que ya encontré a Hinata- Sakura lo vio sorprendida pero luego asintió, entendía por qué lo decía, si alguien sabía que la habían encontrado preguntarían en donde había estado y como ella se encontraba, no podrían decirle que en un lindo lugar.

Naruto entro de nuevo en la habitación y vio a Hinata acostada en la cama mientras dormía plácidamente en esta. Verla ahí, tan frágil lo hizo darse cuenta de que no lo era, después de todo había aguantado mucho, por mucho tiempo.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-no permitiré que te vuelva a lastimar… te lo juro- beso su frente y tras esto salió de la habitación, tendría mucho que hacer para ayudar a Hinata, después de todo, sabía que algo como eso no era fácil de superar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**Otro capitulo mas, listo. Que les parecio? **

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había encontrado a Hinata, y desde ese entonces Kurama no había vuelto de su misión, pero sabía que esa ausencia no sería por siempre. El Kyuubi la había lastimado, la había dañado tanto física como psicológicamente. Sabía que era muy poco tiempo como para un gran avance, pero le dolía cuando pasaba por su cuarto y oía la regadera durante horas, sabia porque era, ella aun recordaba lo que había pasado, a pesar de decir y desear olvidar lo que había ocurrido, le parecía imposible, hacia unos días había pasado por su cuarto en la noche y la oyó llorar. Lo maldecía, y sabía que lo haría eternamente, ¿Cómo podía lastimas a alguien tan inocente como Hinata? Muy fácil, era un demonio, a pesar de tener un cuerpo humano, no tenía alma, era un demonio que había existido desde hacía siglos para lastimar a las personas, creyó que ya había dejado eso atrás, pero por lo visto no era así.

-maldición, Kurama- entrecerró la mirada mientras sentía su sangre hervir, el solo pensar en él causaba ese efecto, no se imaginaba que sería tenerlo cerca.

-Naruto- y ahí estaba el, entrando a su oficina, viéndolo a los ojos como si él no hubiera hecho nada -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto al ver la mirada de odio que transmitía el rubio.

-¿eh?... no, nada- respondió cuando reacciono, en ese momento estaba pensado en las mil y una formas de torturar al sujeto frente a él.

-como sea solo vine a dejarte mi informe…- dejo un pergamino en su escritorio mientras lo veía directamente, sabía que algo le pasaba pero a él poco le importaba, lo que quería era llegar a su casa y descargar todos sus deseos y frustraciones, en aquella persona que sabía que lo estaría esperando –bien, me voy- comenzó a acercarse a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-¿no supiste nada de Hinata mientras estuviste fuera?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación, ya que sabía que al Kyuubi se le haría muy raro que él no preguntara por la peli-azul, después de todo la buscaba con desesperación, claro, antes de encontrarla en la casa de su supuesto amigo, totalmente desnuda y con traumas de violación.

-no, lo lamento- respondió mientras aun le daba la espalda y mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos -¿todavía no saben nada de ella?- pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su gemelo, pero este negó –ya veo, bueno espero que pronto la encuentres… suerte- dijo al salir de la habitación y con rapidez salir de la aldea, comiendo ansias por llegar a su pequeña casa en el bosque.

Al llegar a esta entro con rapidez, sin importarle si había cerrado bien la puerta de la entrada o no. Se dirigió hacia su habitación y abrió esta lo más rápido que pudo. Se imaginaba a Hinata en esa cama, sin sospechar que él ya había regresado, estaba seguro que se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

La sorpresa fue para él, al abrir la puerta y no ver a nadie dentro, se dirigió al baño junto a la habitación y tampoco había nadie. Apretó los dientes en señal de molestia, Hinata había escapado. Se dirigió a su pequeña sala y se sentó en el sofá molesto, dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente y se sorprendió al ver un pergamino sobre su mesa de centro. Lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió, al ver el contenido supo que quien lo había dejado ahí había sido Naruto, solo esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas y el otro rubio no sospechara de nada o peor, que se llevara a su prisionera.

Llego a su casa agotado, definitivamente lo que necesitaba era un largo y reconfortante baño. Se dirigió a este sin importarle nada, olvidando con quien había estado viviendo los últimos días en secreto.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con algo que lo dejo totalmente rojo. Frente a él estaba Hinata, tomando una ducha, o eso parecía ya que como siempre se encontraba en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y el rostro hundido entre estas. Salió del baño sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, Hinata necesitaba estar sola, de eso estaba seguro.

Sentía el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, se sentía fría, helada, casi era invierno así que los últimos días había mucho frio, pero a ella no le importaba. No quería seguir sintiéndose así, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que le había pasado, eso lo sabía perfectamente, el problema era que no sabía cómo, incluso ya ni siquiera le importaba vivir, su mente estaba casi perdida, necesitaba una razón para vivir, pero no tenía ninguna, ni siquiera Naruto, ella sabía que jamás la vería como algo más que una amiga, por eso la ayudaba no por otra razón, ya que el aún seguía amando a Sakura de eso estaba segura. Cerró la llave del agua, se envolvió con una toalla y salió de la habitación.

Caminaba rumbo a la suya, cuando sintió un mareo, era algo leve, pero se detuvo y coloco su mano en su frente a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-Hinata…- la voz de Naruto la hizo verlo -¿estás bien?- la peli-azul asintió, pero unos segundos después sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo -¡Hinata!- Naruto ahogo un grito mayor y se acercó a la Hyuga.

Hinata aún tenía la mano en su cabeza, el mareo había aumentado y sentía que en cualquier momento… muy tarde, había vomitado en el piso.

-l-lo siento…- se avergonzó de lo que acababa de hacer.

-no te preocupes- respondió el rubio con dulzura –ve a vestirte, yo limpiare esto…- Hinata quería negarse pero Naruto se fue a buscar algunas cosas para limpiar.

Entro en su habitación y se puso su ropa para dormir, no era algo muy delgado pero tampoco muy bombacho. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, le había entrado un antojo de fresas. Sentía que si no comía unas en ese momento moriría.

Busco en el refrigerador, y en unos segundos encontró unas fresas y se las comió, sentía que estaba en el paraíso con cada bocado.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-s-si, yo… lamento lo ocurrido- bajo su rostro hasta que su flequillo cubrió su mirada, se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer

-descuida, no importa- Naruto dio una gran sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano tras su nuca –pero me gustaría que Sakura-chan te revisara, me preocupas- la Hyuga asintió levemente sonrojada, hacia unos días que no había visto a Sakura, y debía admitirlo, pasar todo el día encerrada en esa casa la aburría.

-d-de acuerdo- susurró de tal forma que era casi inaudible lo que había dicho.

-mañana le diré que venga a verte- dijo el rubio para luego salir de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto, listo para dormir –buenas noches, Hinata-chan- musito Naruto con voz somnolienta debido al cansancio que sentía, ya que ser Hokage gastaba mucha energía, demasiada como para estar todo el día tras un escritorio.

-hasta mañana, Naruto-kun- se despidió el rubio dispuesta a dormirse después de un rato más, ahora tenía ganas de comer unos huevos con tocino, algo raro en ella porque casi no le gustaban los huevos. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Sakura acababa de terminar de revisarla, todo parecía normal, su ritmo cardiaco estaba bien, sus cuerpo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, solo faltaban hacer unas cuantas pruebas sanguíneas, tal vez ahí encontraría el problema.

-bien, Hinata, mañana vendré de nuevo para decirte los resultados- la peli-azul asintió mientras la peli-rosa salía de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que su expresión tranquila se convertía en una preocupada. Según lo que le había dicho Naruto, todo lo que le estaba pasando a Hinata, normalmente significaba una cosa, solo esperaba estar equivocada en sus suposiciones.

Estaba sentada tras su escritorio en su oficina del hospital.

-Sakura-san…- una voz la hizo desconcentrarse para poner atención a la enfermera que le hablaba –los análisis que mando a hacer- entro en la habitación y dejo la hoja sobre el escritorio para luego hacer una reverencia y salir.

-bien, veamos…- comenzó a leer lo que decía la hoja hasta que llego al resultada –e-esto… no… no puede ser…- la hoja se cayó de su mano debido a la impresión –lo que me temía… está embarazada- se dijo a si misma mientras veía de nuevo la hoja donde decía positivo al examen de embarazo.

**y otro capi! Ya saben lo que digo siempre…bla bla bla… reviews… bla bla bla… espero que les guste… bla bla bla.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…bla bla bla…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿q-que?- su voz se oía horrorizada al recibir la noticia –ti-tiene que ser un error… yo-yo no puedo…- sus ojos escocían y sentía que las lágrimas saldrían pronto –no puedo estar…-

-lo siento, Hinata- su voz se oía triste por ver la reacción de su amiga ante la noticia –pero… así es- vio como de sus ojos salían saladas lágrimas.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La sintió estremecerse ante el contacto. Se aferró más a ella, sabía que en ese momento necesitaría sentir que estarían con ella. Era difícil traer un bebé al mundo y más si era producto de una violación.

-Hinata…- la alejó un poco para poder ver su rostro –escúchame, ese bebé es por una violación, todos entenderán si tú quieres…-

-no- la interrumpió antes de que terminara, sabía lo que iba a decir, y no quería escucharlo –puede que…- estaba tan alterada que un hipillo la invadió –puede que ÉL me haya violado…- sus ojos se le nublaron al recordar ese horrible tiempo encerrada –puede que me haya hecho muchas cosas… pero… no mataré a un bebé por su culpa- se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas –no… no abortaré, Sakura… ni siquiera lo menciones- la peli-rosa asintió.

Hinata era muy noble al preferir seguir con su embarazo a deshacerse de un algo del ser que la dañó. Pero en ese momento quien le debía preocupar era Naruto. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al saber que Hinata estaba embarazada. Naruto sabia quien le había hecho tanto daño, y estaba seguro que cuando supiera del embarazo, se derramaría sangre. Pero sinceramente, a ella nada le daría más gusto que eso.

-entiendo… pero, si vas a seguir con esto, tendrás que ir al hospital a que te revisen periódicamente- he ahí el problema, si ella salía, si la aldea sabía que ella había aparecido, estaba segura que volvería a desaparecer, y muy probablemente Naruto no la encontraría esta vez.

El rostro de Hinata palideció. Si Kurama sabía en donde estaba… no sabía que le haría, aunque no tenía razón para hacerle nada, ni siquiera tuvo razón alguna cuando se la llevó.

-e-entiendo- fue un leve susurro, mantenía su mirada baja, estaba perdida en algún lugar lejano, mientras fingía ver sus manos.

-Hinata…- Sakura quería animarla, sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, y se sorprendía de lo valiente que era, era muy valiente y muy fuerte también -hablaré con Naruto…- Hinata tomó su mano, apretándola levemente.

-prefiero decírselo yo- la peli-rosa la vio confundida un segundo, pero luego asintió.

-de acuerdo, solo trata de que cuando se lo digas no salga- ahora era Hinata quien la miraba con duda –si lo dejas irse… alguien morirá- sabía a qué se refería y, por sorprendente que le pareciera a cualquiera, incluso a ella, no quería que asesinara al Kyuubi. Era cierto, la había dañado, la había dejado embarazada, pero aun así no quería su muerte.

-de acuerdo- Sakura fingió una sonrisa, aunque supo inmediatamente que no había logrado engañar a Hinata, pero prefirió seguirla fingiendo.

-me tengo que ir- se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación -felicidades- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda –vas a ser mamá- volteo el rostro, y pudo ver en los ojos de Hinata un brillo que no vería en nadie que estuviera en su situación.

-gracias- Sakura salió de la habitación, dejando a Hinata completamente sola, hundida en sus pensamientos –_y ahora, ¿Qué haré?_- se preguntó preocupada, sinceramente, ya no podía quedarse en ese departamento, no quería que ella y su bebé siguieran siendo una carga para Naruto.

* * *

-Naruto…- la voz de Kurama capto toda la atención del oji-azul.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto neutral, aunque en el fondo quería responderle de otra forma, aunque sabía que si lo hacía, el Kyuubi sospecharía.

-si- respondió tranquilo -¿tú has ido a mi casa?- pregunto interesado.

-sí, ¿algún problema?- pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

-cuando entraste… ¿encontraste algo fuera de lo normal?- pregunto algo nervioso.

-bueno… encontré la puerta abierta y algo de desorden en tu casa, supuse que eso era normal en ti, ¿Por qué?- colocó sus manos frente a él y entrelazo los dedos.

-por nada- parecía que Hinata se había ido antes de que Naruto llegara, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero le ponía otro. Ahora tendría que buscar a Hinata, pero tenía que ser sumamente cauteloso o sino alguien podría sospechar.

-¿se te ofrece algo más?- pregunto fingiendo interés.

-no, gracias- salió de la oficina a paso lento, parecía tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba muy alterado, sentía mucha frustración, y ya se había acostumbrado a sacarla de una forma poco usual, pero que le encantaba.

* * *

Ya era de noche, estaba cansado y daría lo que fuera por poder estar en su cama en ese momento. Se frotó el cuello mientras caminaba. Sonrió al divisar su casa. Moría por darse una larga y relajante ducha. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el problema en el que estaba metido en ese momento. Ahora que había vuelto Kurama, tendría que tener más precauciones para que no sospechara que él había encontrado a Hinata, aunque ganas no le faltaban de golpearlo hasta matarlo, sabía que si lo hacía, el terminaría sabiendo la verdad y Hinata volvería a estar en peligro.

Finalmente llego a su puerta, estaba por entrar, pero se detuvo un momento mientras sostenía la manija. Suspiro. Solo esperaba ver un avance en Hinata, con eso, todo sería un poco más fácil. Finalmente entró.

La sala parecía desierta, las luces estaban apagadas y había un total silencio, pero eso no era nada extraño, siempre había sido muy normal, incluso desde que Hinata llegó. Decidió ir a la habitación de la peli-azul, solo quería ver como estaba. Cuando llego a esta, tampoco oía ningún ruido, abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarla ahí. Cuando volvió a cerrarla, oyó un extraño sonido proveniente de la cocina, al llegar a esta, su sorpresa fue mayor, al encontrar a Hinata ¡cocinando! No había duda de que ella era una gran cocinera, a lo largo de su vida se había dado cuenta de ello, pero desde lo ocurrido con Kurama, ella había dejado de hacer todo lo que le gustaba, normalmente se pasaba los días enteros encerrada en su habitación, y solo hablaban cuando él iba a verla.

-bienvenido, Naruto-kun- saludo la peli-azul mientras daba una amplia sonrisa –la cena está casi lista- Naruto estaba atónito, esa era la escena que durante mucho tiempo había querido ver, la escena que no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar, pero que por alguna razón, ahora la tenía frente a él.

-ho-hola Hinata-chan- saludo aun sorprendido.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto al sentir aquella mirada sobre su persona.

-n-no… nada- respondió mientras se adentraba más en la cocina. Se acercó a Hinata y la miró a los ojos, en ellos podía apreciar un brillo que había perdido hacia mucho. Después de verla durante un rato más fue hacia su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Cuando volvió a la cocina, Hinata ya había terminado de cocinar, la comida estaba en la mesa, y como se olía, estaba delicioso.

-¿ocurre algo, Hinata-chan?- pregunto Naruto, una vez hubo acabado de comer.

-bueno…- no sabía cómo le iba a decir lo siguiente –Sa-Sakura-san… ya descubrió porque me sentía a-así…- logro decir cabizbaja.

-¿enserio? Eso es bueno ¿no?- respondió algo alegre.

-si…-

-entonces… ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto muy interesado.

-yo…yo…- no sabía si era buena idea decírselo –yo… estoy…- o más bien, no sabía cómo decirlo, quizás la mejor forma era decirlo directamente –e-estoy…em-embarazada- logro decir al fin.

Después de esas palabras, un gran e incómodo silencio surgió en la habitación, Hinata tenía miedo de ver el rostro de Naruto, miedo a encontrar un indicio de desprecio o algo parecido. El sonido de una silla arrastrándose corto el silencio, y Naruto comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la peli-azul.

-tengo que salir… un momento- las palabras apenas salieron de su boca, estaba más que sorprendido.

Hinata lo hubiera dejado irse sin decir nada, de no ser porque recordó las palabras que Sakura le había dicho.

–_si lo dejas irse… alguien morirá-_

No quería que eso ocurriera, por mucho daño que Kurama le hubiera hecho, ella no quería que sangre se derramara por su culpa.

-no te vayas- dijo en un leve grito mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio, mas él no la volteo a ver –no hagas nada… por favor- pidió con un par de gruesas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿cómo qué?- pregunto serio.

-no hagas… no lo hagas… por favor… no- le pidió mientras trataba de hundir su rostro en su brazo.

Cuando Naruto volteo a verla, se dio cuenta que ella sabía lo que tenía pensado hacer, y a pesar de saberlo, lo detenía.

-Hinata… él…- su enojo aumento al mencionarlo. ¿Cómo alguien como él se atrevía a hacer algo así?

-lo que me haya hecho ya no importa- confeso mientras le veía a los ojos –no quiero que por mi culpa... te ensucies las manos-

Naruto no sabía que decirle. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, a pesar de lo que ahora iba a sufrir, ¿no quería que Kurama pagara? Definitivamente, el corazón de Hinata era demasiado bondadoso.

-de acuerdo- respondió rendido, tratando que su odio no se plasmara en su rostro, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho –ahora, ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto sin tener la más mínima idea.

-¿haremos?- repitió ella en voz baja. ¿Naruto quería ser parte de eso? Esa pregunta solo la hizo pensar en que él se debía sentir muy culpable, lo cual comenzó a deprimirla lentamente –n-no te preocupes… yo puedo hacerlo sola… no-no tienes por qué seguir ayudándome, Na-Naruto-kun- respondió dando una falsa sonrisa.

-Hinata, yo quiero ser parte de esto- esa respuesta no la esperaba la Hyuga.

-e-estaré bien, lo prometo… solo tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme y…- no pudo terminar, ya que Naruto no la dejo.

-no, Hinata…- la apego a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello –yo quiero estar contigo- ahora eran sus ojos los que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas –quiero verte… quiero abrazarte… quiero estar contigo… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, jamás- Hinata tenía sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto quería estar con ella?

-Naruto…kun- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para decir algo más.

-prometo no hacerle nada, si tu prometes quedarte aquí… conmigo- ante aquella petición, la peli-azul sintió las lágrimas, queriendo salir de nuevo, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

-e-está bien… prometo quedarme- aunque ninguno veía el rostro del otro, Hinata sabía que Naruto estaba sonriendo, y Naruto que ella igual.

* * *

**Aquí esta! Al fin!**

**Por lo menos, una pequeña parte de la inspiración volvió, lo suficiente como para acabar este capítulo… puede que tarde mucho en volver a publicar (mucho más de lo que he tardado hasta ahora), solo quiero que sepan que me esforzaré porque no sea tanto n.n**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
